All is Fair in Love and War
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: Promise me something" my twin sister Maria said. "What?" I asked her. "Promise me that we'll never let a guy tear us apart." She said holding out her hand."I promise you that"I said as I held out my hand as we did our secret hand shake. Full Sum. inside
1. Welcome to town

**A/N: I know that I should really stick to one story, but this idea has been stuck in my head and I couldn't wait till get it out onto here. :] This is based on a soap opera I have been watching and a book I have just finished reading called "****Jacob Have I loved****" it wasn't a personal favorite, but it got my brain working :] Their ages will be changing as the story goes on, but for now they are 7 years old.**

**Summary:****"Promise me something" my twin sister Maria said. "What?" I asked her. "Promise me that we'll never let a guy tear us apart." She said holding out her hand. "Of course" I said. "I promise you that" I held out my hand as we did our secret hand shake. This was the promise Alice and Maria made when they were 7. Alice has always been the more delicate twin, the better twin. The family moved away to Austin, Texas leaving their friends behind. Things change when Alice and Jasper meet again. How will Maria deal with it?Will she come between them or find happiness somewhere else? Will Maria ever find her place in this world. Based on "En Nombre del Amor" and "Jacob Have I Loved"**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"MARIA!" I heard my twin sister yell, "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"

"COMING," I shouted back at her as I gulped down my orange juice, grabbed my book bag, and put on my shoes. I was the last one to enter the car. I had 1 brother, Emmett and 1 sister, my twin, Alice. She was younger than me by a few minutes.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. "I can't believe this is our second year in elementary school" she said. Emmett grinned at her. We stopped by Edward's house and picked him up. He waved at Emmett and me, but kissed Alice on the cheek.

Edward was our best friend, his mother, Esme, and our mother, Susan, have been best friends since they were kids. Our families were really close.

Emmett was in the 2th grade. We dropped Emmett off first since he entered through the back of the school and then mom left us at the front steps of the school. Alice and Edward immediately went to the music room. I tagged along, mainly because I wanted to see what Alice and Edward were going to do.

Alice and I were twin sisters. I had been the first child that was born. I was a brunette, with plain brown eyes. Alice, on the other hand, was small. She had short, black, spiky hair that stuck out in all directions and midnight blue eyes. She had very pixie-like features even at a young age. She was naturally good at everything she did. She played the piano, guitar, and she it was clear that she was a good singer.

She usually got the lead in winter, spring, and summer concerts. I, on the other hand, couldn't make it there. I wasn't as talented as she was. I was a good singer, but all the teachers had heard her sing and I was nothing in comparison.

The bell rung and I reluctantly started walking towards my classroom. I was starting to walk in the direction when Alice gave me a hug and wished me good luck. We were both in different classes something I was grateful for, that way I could shine for a while. Alice usually had the spotlight and if we were in different classes I would have a higher chance in taking the spotlight for a while.

I made it into class a few minutes before the teacher started to take our attendance. There was a new student this year, Jasper Hale and his sister Bella Hale. Jasper was in my class, and Bella was somewhere else.

Jasper had honey-blond hair and ocean blue eyes. By lunchtime, every girl in my class was crushing on him. They didn't leave him alone. I walked up to him and invited him to sit with us today. He nodded thankfully. I had a small crush on him, but I wasn't completely crazy about him.

Alice was in the lunchroom talking at full speed with a brunette. She smiled at Jasper in greeting before turning her attention back to Alice. Alice noticed we were there. "Hey" she said, grinning at me. "Maria, this is Bella. Bella, this is Maria"

Bella smiled at me. "Alice, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my younger twin sister Alice" I said. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm only younger by a few minutes" she said defensively. Jasper laughed at her. Edward arrived at our table and Alice stood up and placed a customary kiss on his cheek. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Everyone thought they were together, but they were just really close friends.

As soon as Edward sat down, Alice started a conversation with them and then Jasper and I joined in. Lunchtime was soon over and we moved on into the auditorium where we had to go watch a movie. Alice skipped all the way over there, talking with Jasper while I talked to Bella and Edward. We sat all the way in the back, I had no idea what movie they were playing but it didn't matter. Ever since the first grade, Alice, Edward, and I had never truly watched the movies. We would pretend to watch the movie if the school aids walked by but as soon as they left we would start talking again.

The rest of the day was easy; the teachers let us relax since it was the first day of school. I met up with Alice and Edward after school. They were with Jasper and Bella. Alice waved at me as soon as she spotted me. "Guess what?" she said as soon as I joined the circle they had formed.

"What?" I asked warily, "What did you do this time?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Emmett managed to get through ONE day in school without getting in trouble" she said, her eyes wide.

"Really," I said amazed. "I never thought I would see this day" Alice and Edward laughed, while Jasper and Bella looked really confused.

"Emmett's our older brother" Alice explained. "He's a goofball, always getting into trouble. He gets in trouble everyday, and this happens to be the first day he hasn't gotten in trouble." Bella and Jasper nodded.

"Who's picking y'all up?" Alice asked Bella and Jasper.

"We're going home alone actually." Jasper said softly. Alice grinned at him.

"Y'all can come with us, Mom usually picks us up." She said as our mom pulled around the corner. Mom stepped out of the car and Alice skipped over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Mom smiled at Edward and me. Alice told mom about her little plan and mom seemed to agree with it. Alice smiled at both Jasper and Bella. They both smiled back.

We waited a while for Emmett to come out, the older kids came out later than us 1st graders. Alice stepped out of the car to kiss his cheek, her customary greeting for everyone. It was either a kiss on the cheek or a hug. Occasionally it would be just a nod or a greeting.

"What about Rose?" I heard Bella ask Jasper.

"Who's Rose?" I asked.

"Our older sister" they replied in unison. "She goes to this school too." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Who are they?" Emmett said looking at Bella and Jasper. Alice whacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch" he said. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot" she said and then she gave him a hug.

"You're starting to scare me" he said. "What's going on?"

"The hug was because it was the first day of school and you didn't get in trouble" she said grinning at him. He smiled. "This is Jasper and Bella. Jasper, Bella meet Emmett our older brother"

They both smiled at him. "Bella and Jasper Hale" Jasper whispered extending his hand. "I found her" Bella said. I saw a blond girl that looked a lot like Jasper and looked somewhat like Bella. They called out to her and she smiled and waved. She walked up to our car.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"They offered to take us home" Jasper said. Alice nodded and smiled at Rosalie.

"You can come with us too," Alice said, "that is, if you don't have any plans" Rosalie smiled at Alice.

"You sure you won't mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Nonsense," Mom said, "Hop in the back" Rosalie slid into the back with us.

"I'm Alice" she said holding out her hand as Rosalie slid in between Jasper and me. Rosalie shook her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Maria" I said, holding out my hand. Rosalie looked at me and shook my hand and forced a smile onto her face.

They all seemed to get along really well. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Emmett were talking non-stop and laughing. Alice tried to include me, but whenever I said something things started to get awkward. Mom stopped by our place first, but I was the only one to get out of the car. Emmett and Alice wanted to stay and our mother had agreed to it.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I really wished Maria had stayed with us, because mom took us out for smoothies. Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I, became good friends. Em turned on the radio and plugged in his iPod it was hilarious seeing Em trying to dance while sitting down and wearing his seatbelt. We were all holding our sides laughing.

We dropped of Ed first mainly because his piano lessons would be starting soon. He loved his piano to no end, he was good at playing and composing songs, but he never was able to write the lyrics, that was where I would help.

We dropped of the Hales. I gave Rosalie and Bella a hug and I placed a kiss on Jasper's cheek. He smiled at me and then thanked my mom for the car ride. As soon as the door shut Emmett started to tease me. "Someone's got a crush on Jasper!" he said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. Jasper was just a good friend of mine, nothing more, nothing less.

"Rosalie's in all of your classes' right?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. "That's why you behaved well today!" I laughed as he tried to compose his face.

"She's just a friend" he said. "A really good friend" I smiled at him. When we arrived home, Ria (my nickname for Maria) was in her room doing her homework.

I knocked on her door. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"You all have been gone for an HOUR" she said, she sounded upset.

"Mom took us out for smoothies" I whispered quietly. "Then we went to drop everyone else off. I brought you one" I said as I handed her the strawberry kiwi smoothie.

Ria took it and then ignored me. I sighed. She has been my best friend since we were born. I'd get treats for being a good girl or for my performances, and I'd always share with her.

She finally sighed. "Promise me something" she said suddenly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Promise me that we'll never let a guy tear us apart." She said holding out her hand.

"Of course" I said. "I promise you that" I held out my hand as we did our secret hand shake. She hugged me.

"Sorry for being mean a while ago, I was just upset I didn't get to go with you guys to get my smoothie. I'm glad you know what I like or else I would be stuck with a pineapple smoothie or something" she said her nose wrinkling. I laughed. Both of us dislike pineapple because when we were younger our mother used to make us eat it all the time. We both got sick of it, but mom apparently didn't get the hint until one day I told her that we were sick of pineapples.

I laughed at the memory. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just remembered mom's reaction to when I told her we were sick and tired of pineapples" I said laughing. Ria laughed along with me.

"I'm gonna go and start my homework" I said. She nodded and I walked into my room. I finished my homework quite quickly; all I had to do was put myself in Bella's place and see what it would be like to be new at school. It was fairly easy. Edward was in my class, thank God, and once I was done, I called him.

He came over a while later and I taught him a new song. Edward loved the random songs I composed. He was always the first person I would play my songs to.

He eventually had to go back home after dinner, promising me he would be back tomorrow. I nodded and gave him a hug and whispered a goodnight to him. He smiled at me as he walked over to his mom.

I went over to my piano and began to play a random tune. Emmett joined me and watched me play. He eventually got bored and challenged me to a video game. I beat him 5 times, he beat me twice, before I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Should i stop? Review please :] thank you! Flames accepted here as well. **

**Kathy **


	2. Late Night Discoveries

**A/N: This goes out to my first reviewer! Thank you, ****kykyxstandler****, for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, but thank you for all the reviews I got. This chapter has been written, edited, and deleted like 3 times… I think this may be the closest to the perfect chapter… New ideas kept popping into my head and I'd like them better than the old ideas… but here we go :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight… I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer now would I? ;]**

**Age: Emmett and Rosalie-9  
Maria, Alice, and the rest of the gang: 8**

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep. I slipped out of my room and walked down the stairs quietly. My parents were arguing again.

"I don't know how much I can take anymore, Susan!" my daddy exclaimed. "This isn't good for the kids, seeing us argue all the time!"

I walked back up the stairs quietly and crawled back into bed. I tried to make it seem like I just woke up before going back down.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I walked down the stairs. My parents smiled at me.

"What's wrong Ali?" Momma asked.

"I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try, I can't." I said.

Momma stood up. "Well how about we go up to your room and fall asleep together?" Momma asked me. I smiled and nodded at her, trying to forget everything I had just heard.

I fell asleep sometime after but woke up later again to hear my parents arguing again.

"Sebastian," Momma said softly. "I think we should take a break from each other."

"I think so too. This isn't good for the kids. We'll discuss who stays with whom and arrange visits and other things later on. Until then what do we do?" he asked Momma.

"We need to talk to the kids, Emmett first, then Maria, and lastly Alice. She'll probably take it the hardest." Momma said, Daddy agreed on it.

"Which one of us will talk to Alice?" Momma asked.

"I think we both should." Daddy said. "It'll be easier that way, and we'll need to give her some time to get used to it."

_No! This can't be happening!_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare. All families have fights, right? We can work this out somehow. I buried my head under my pillow and started to cry.

In the morning, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. I ate it quickly, took a shower, and got dressed before Esme came to pick us up. Momma told Em to say behind and that she would drive him to school herself. I just finished putting on my shoes just as Esme pulled into our driveway. I waved my parents good bye and Maria did the same thing.

The rest of the day was a blur. It went by normally, but all I could think about was what my parents said before everyone else woke up. At the end of the day, we all waited for Emmett to come out of school and Rosalie informed us that he hadn't come at all.

"What's wrong Ali?" Edward asked. I just shook my head and looked out the window as I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

We dropped Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie off first. I waved at them and gave them each a small smile. I wasn't in the mood for much more than that.

Esme dropped us off next, Edward gave me a look that said he would call me later and Maria and I thanked Esme for the car ride.

"Maria," Momma called as soon as we walked in, "we need to talk to you."

"Okay, let me just put my stuff down!" Maria called back.

I waved at my parents before heading over to my room, directly to my piano and randomly started playing and making up words.

"Does it really have to be this way?  
Because if I had to give it all away  
so that everything would stay the same,  
I'd give it all away, yes, I'd give it all away" ******(A/N: BTW, I wrote this as a song…so that might be the reason you don't recognize it or the reason that it may not sound good.)**

A while later, Edward called me and asked me what was wrong. I lied to him and told him that some song I heard on the radio was bugging me because it was just awful, and then the fact that I was scared because Em hadn't come to school. He believed me, or he let it dropped and we moved on to talk about other stuff, things 2nd graders would normally talk about.

**The next day…**

Maria seemed a bit off, she and Em were quieter than usual, although I already knew what happened, I acted like I didn't.

I got myself ready for school, but then realized no one else did. "What happened?" I asked. "Aren't we going to school?"

"Alice," Momma began. "We all need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, trying to sound curious although I knew _exactly _what they wanted to talk about.

"Let's go to the living room." Daddy suggested. We all followed him into and sat down.

"Alice, darling, you know that your father and I have been fighting a lot these past few months." Momma said as if though she was speaking to a 3 year old.

"I know what's going on," I said.

"Alice- wait, what?" My mom asked, clearly confused.

"You're getting divorced. I know it. You think you talk quietly at night, well ya don't. I hear each and every word."

"Alice, let us explain to you how it happened…" Momma started but I cut her off.

"Does it really matter?" I asked her. "Does it really matter? All I know is that my family is splitting up. One of us will stay with you, and the other two will go live with Dad."

"We wanted to let you know that this has _nothing_ to do with you, with any of you." Momma said in that same voice she had just used on me. I was getting pretty upset. "It's just that your father and I can't get along, not anymore. We're going to be taking "a break" from each other. I'll still see you all often and your Dad will too."

"Do what ever you want," Em said standing up. "I'll go along with it. Just don't expect me to be happy about it or to act like nothings wrong."

Maria got up after him. "Same here, I can't believe this is happening to _our_ family."

I didn't say anything as I walked out after my siblings. I ran straight to Em's room and hugged him and started to cry. Maria came into and joined our hug. We locked his door up so that no one would bother us. We had one of our home phones with us in his room, which was all we needed. We would only go out, to get stuff from our room. I brought my diary, song writing book, guitar, key board, and a bunch of other things into Em's room.

His room was really big so all our stuff fit in his room. Maria and I brought out our sleeping bags and slept in Em's room. We avoided talking to our parents as much as possible. We went down to the kitchen only 3 times, together. We all had our hands full. First, we went to go get our snacks. Then, we went back down for desserts and stuff. The last time we went, was for drinks, that was it.

Edward called and I told him what happened. I started crying while I explained, but he still seemed to understand me. He even offered for us to stay at his house until things got better at ours. We said "no" only because we would then have to talk to our parents about it, and that is something we didn't really want to do.

**

* * *

A few months later….**

**Maria's POV**

We started talking to our parents again last week. Everything was now arranged. I was going to be living with Mom, while Emmett and Alice were going to be living with Dad.

We all video-taped our little get together/strike the day we all found out about the divorce and we were keeping it. Ali and I cried when we found out we were being separated. Em said that he'd miss me, I could tell he was upset, but he was putting on a brave face for Alice.

Ali promised to keep in contact with everyone from our little town. Rosalie and Bella were upset she was leaving and we all had a sleep-over. We also invited the guys to join us. The girls slept in Ali's room and the guys in Em's room. It was fun and we took lots of pictures, we were trying to capture the last few moments in which our worlds were sane, before everything changed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This wasn't my original plan… having their parents divorce... but I like it better this way… next chapter is going to be like full of drama :D And I can't wait…**  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to your favorites, etc… it means a lot to me :) Thanks for all the support. Next Chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after that :] Its all written out and ready to go :D**

**~HPxoxo aka Kathy **


	3. Back to my hometown

**A/N: Early Update! YAY! first time in a while that I've updated in the same week :D I'm posting this regardless of the number of reviews I get, because I'm really into this story :D but please continue review, adding it to your favorites, etc. **

**Rose and Em: 15 years old  
Alice, Maria, and the rest: 14 years old **

**

* * *

6 years later….**

**Maria's POV**

Over the past few years a lot has changed. For example, Alice and I are no longer best friends. Why? She has everything I want, anything anyone could want, love, money, fame, success, and happiness. I hated her because

I left Tennessee for a year, the year I began disliking Alice. I moved to Texas to visit Grandma Natalia. My return to Tennessee was not easy. Edward had seen me talking badly about my sister and he had been really mad. I'm 14 now. I'm Alice's twin; she started her music career a year after she left Memphis for Nashville, she became extremely famous and well-known. Her first CD went double platinum in the first few months of its release. I'm a part of her band, doing vocals and things like that. Alice had mastered the guitar and the piano by now. She was everywhere. Her face was everywhere, on tee-shirts, bags, perfume, clothes, etc.

Alice was flying into to Tennessee today after being out for a couple of months and I couldn't wait till the day was over. There was one thing I was afraid of though. She was moving back to Memphis, our hometown, and going to high school along with me. It was Jasper I was worried about. They would probably end up being in the same classes, which means they would spend time together, and he'd fall for her charm.

Mom dragged me to the airport and we waited for Alice. Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Edward were also there too. Edward glared at me and Jasper gave me a small smile. Rosalie and Bella nodded their heads at me in greeting and waved at my Mom.

When Alice stepped off the plane, she hugged Mom "Oh! I've missed you so much!" she said smiling. She then looked at Edward with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "I missed you Eddie" she said as the tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away and then hugged Bella tightly. She hugged Jasper, and he awkwardly hugged her back, but Rosalie was much more enthusiastic, she adored Alice, it was clearly written all over her face.

Esme and Carlisle were next and then Caroline and Richard, Jasper's parents, took turns hugging her. She hugged me last with a simple "I missed you too". The entire day was centered on Alice and Emmett, and I was left alone, Jasper, on occasions would turn to talk to me, but somehow he'd end up talking with the rest of them and leaving me alone.

Alice tried to get me into the conversations. Emmett would occasionally shoot me a smile and start a conversation with me, but his attention would wander off to the rest of the group who was talking to Alice or making conversation with her. Our parents were talking to each other, I, on the other hand, had nothing to do, so I just did whatever they did, lost in my own world.

**Next week…**

School was even worse; everyone talked about her, even my friends. I was sick and tired of hearing everything about her. Lunch was horrible.

Jasper and Bella were at our usual table with Rosalie. Emmett took a seat next to her as I entered the cafeteria. Alice skipped over to them with her lunch in her hands; she was about to sit on the other side of Rosalie, but Jasper motioned for her to sit next to him. _That was__** my**__ seat, _I thought. As soon as she sat down he turned to face her and started a conversation with her. I cleared my throat announcing my arrival at the table.

Jasper looked up at me a smiled. Everyone else did the same thing. Alice, on the other hand, got up to greet me with a hug, I almost died of embarrassment, all eyes were on us and I awkwardly patted her back. She smiled at me and then sat down next to Jasper again. I held on tightly to my tray to keep from smacking Alice.

Alice, naturally, fit into our group. She had gotten requests to be friends with the 'popular' crew, like she had when we were younger. She declined, saying that she'd love to hang out sometime, but that she loved hanging out with our group more. She got along well with everyone, the elderly, the little kids, the adults, and animals. One thing I was jealous of.

At the end of the day, I found out Alice was in Jasper's class. Which meant they'd be spending a whole lot of time together from now on, and I couldn't lose him to her, I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Everyone seemed to favor Alice. Our grandparents, Emmett, Momma, Daddy, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and the rest of our neighbors, these people loved her _before_ she became famous, and they loved her more than ever now. She also had over a million fans and now Jasper as a friend as well.

What made me hate her even more was that she did everything so effortlessly. She was naturally good at everything she tried; I had yet to see her fail. I, on the other hand, was only good in a few subjects, but compared to Alice, I wasn't good at anything.

Alice loved the attention she received, but she never took it all for herself. She always gave credit to those who deserved it. Like in her concerts, she'd give shout outs to her inspirations, her co-songwriters, our family, friends, etc.

Jasper, Bella, Edward, and I walked home together. Alice always signed up for after-school programs. She signed up for the cheerleading team this year. I made the mistake of sharing that piece of information while we were still 2 blocks away from the school. Jasper and Bella wanted to cheer Alice on, while Edward simply said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world" as we turned around and entered the gym.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

Maria always talked badly about Alice, and I honestly believed that she was evil, rude, and cruel. That was the reason I had been unwelcoming to her when she first arrived. She was a bit hurt by the way I treated her, I could tell, but she didn't make me try to like her. She talked to _everyone_ on the way home. Maria always said that she hated Alice, but the way I saw it, Alice didn't hate Maria.

I decided to give her a chance; after all, she hadn't done anything to me. By the end of the day, I got to know her a lot more; it was very easy to get along with her. She wasn't stuck up or selfish, she was far from it, she was still Alice, the same girl she was before she became famous. Maria on the other hand, changed, a lot.

She was falling under bad influence, I could tell. That was part of the reason I stopped hanging out with her as often as I used to, the other reason was that Rosalie and Bella had talked to our mom about Maria and she had made me promise her that I wouldn't become a rebel.

In the morning, Esme took us to school. Maria ditched Alice for her own group of friends. _I_ had to take her to the main office to get her schedule and her homeroom. I didn't mind, but why wouldn't Maria take her own sister to get her schedule. You'd think she'd be a little more considerate.

Alice tried to make it seem like she didn't notice or didn't care that Maria was being so distant with her, but I knew how to read people. Alice thanked me for helping her find her way to the main office but said nothing about Maria.

At lunch, Alice looked like she was almost afraid to sit with us, as if someone would tell her she couldn't. It took me a while to realize that she didn't want Maria to get mad at her. I invited her to sit next to me, hoping that Maria wouldn't mind. Maria arrived at that moment clearing her throat. Alice jumped up slightly and stood up and skipped over to Maria to give her a hug. All eyes were on them as Maria awkwardly patted Alice on the back. Alice then skipped back to her seat next to me. Everyone smiled and greeted Maria, but for the majority of the conversation, Maria wasn't included.

Or, if Alice tried to include her, she'd give one worded answers making it almost impossible to talk to her. We all gave up on trying talking to her by the middle of the lunch period. Near the end, Maria got up and went to sit with her other friends, Nettie and Lucy.

When the period was over we all got up and walked to our next few classes. The rest of the afternoon was pretty boring. Luckily, I have all my classes with Alice and I spent the entire rest of the day talking to her while the teachers weren't looking.

Alice didn't tell us that she was signing up for the cheerleading squad for some reason, but I was glad that I had eventually found out. I knew Maria never meant to bring it up, and it kinda just slipped, but everyone agreed to go cheer her on.

Emmett and Rosalie were there when we arrived talking to Alice; she smiled at them and then mouthed 'Oh No' as she saw us enter the room. She shot Rosalie a panicked look as the coach called the girls who were trying out.

**

* * *

Maria's POV**

I guess being small was an advantage sometimes, or at least it was for Alice. She honestly knew how to move. Her cheers came naturally and I knew that she hadn't rehearsed for this at all; she was making it all up as she went along.

At the end, the coach called her up and when she walked over to Emmett and Rosalie, she was smiling widely and jumping up and down. Her dimples were showing; she walked over to us and smiled.

"I made the team" she said beaming.

"That's great!" Edward said as he twirled her around. She giggled. Any outsider would think that they were a couple from the way they acted around each other.

The rest of us congratulated her. Bella hugged her, Jasper hugged her too, I just nodded at her and she nodded and grinned back at me.

She was talking with Edward at full speed skipping beside him. Bella was talking with Jasper, and Rosalie with Em. I'd join in on some conversations but for the most part I was quiet, 'till Nettie called me, then I was talking with her on the phone at full speed. Nettie was one of my best friends; she understood me so well and hated my sister with me. Lucy, on the other hand, was the nicest one out of the 3 of us, she wasn't too nice either. She was okay; she had no problem with Alice, because she doesn't judge people unless she actually knows them.

Alice and Edward were ahead of us but when we caught up to them, they were both smiling widely. Alice was still talking at full speed all I heard was "Shopping Trip something, something, Edward, something, something, revenge, something slave." I'm pretty sure that's what everyone else heard to because Edward had to repeat it before we all realized that Edward had gotten her upset. No one lied to Alice without getting away with.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Of course that was the price he would pay. Alice was crazy when it came to shopping. Edward didn't oppose, this was the least Alice could do. He knew it because they were such good friends. The older they got, the closer they got too. They were always talking to each other; they were always texting, instant messaging, on the phone, or something along those lines. I was going to say something but our mom arrived to pick us all up.

Alice was talking with Edward at full speed, an evil smile on her face. She filled our mom in on what happened and our mom laughed at Alice's plan. She barely seemed to register the fact that everyone had already gone home until later on. She had hugged Bella and Rosalie good-bye but pecked Jasper's cheek. Jasper had (very faintly) blushed and got out of the car thanking our mom. Em began to tease her, but she ignored him and continued talking to Edward.

She spent the entire afternoon working on a new song that had come into her head because she didn't have homework.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I had to admit, the first day of high school was scary for me. I was just so glad I hadn't arrived too late in the year. It was only the 2nd week of school, which meant that not too many things had happened. I was in advanced classes, along with Jasper. I always thought he hated me, but he turned out to be really nice.

The day kept getting better, I made the cheerleading squad, I had honestly thought I hadn't because I hadn't rehearsed or prepared myself for it.

The best part of the day was turning Eddie into my slave... this was going to be fun, for everyone, besides Eddie of course.

**

* * *

A/N: Bet ya didn't see this baby coming :] there isn't going to be much about Alice and Edward's careers, this story will focus more on Alice's, Jasper's, Maria's, and the rest of the gang's lives as the story goes on. Things are going to start to get crazy. **

**Reviews=Love. I wrote this one really fast and I hope the next chapters come like this too.**

**~HPxoxo aka Kathy **


End file.
